New Pacific Order
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: New Pacific Order Category: History Charter of the New Pacific Order We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Pacifican way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation joining the red team and pledging an oath to the New Pacific Order NPO on the red team forum requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances. The oath shall consist of the following but specification of wording will not be forced upon any nation: 1. The name of the nation 2. The name of the nation’s leader 3. The continent on which the nation resides Further, once a nation is a member of the New Pacific Order they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Alliance Council. Article II: Structure of the Order 1. The Body Republic All member nations of the New Pacific Order will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for voting on declarations of war with other alliances and electing members of the War Council and the Alliance Council. All declarations of war by the NPO against any nation and/or alliance shall be first submitted to the Body Republic as a referendum. Discussion will then take place on the floor for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If the majority (50% +1) of member nations voice support for the referendum before the 36 hour time limit is reached the motion will be considered passed and carried. If the motion fails to achieve majority before the time limit it fails. 2. The Councils The Councils of the New Pacific Order are charged with carrying out the directives of the Body Republic. Councilor elections will take place every month. Nations will be nominated within the Body Republic beginning one week before the election date and can be nominated for only one of the two Councils. At the end of the nomination period a public vote will take place by both forum poll and thread posting on the offsite forum. The top four vote recipients for each Council will be named to said Councils. A. The War Council The War Council will consist of the four elected Councilors and be chaired by the Emperor. This council will be charged with carrying out the plans for war if such action has been passed by the Body Republic. This council will also be charged with developing war strategy for the alliance and awarding medals and honors to nations that have excelled in warcraft. B. The Alliance Council The Alliance Council will consist of the four elected Councilors and be chaired by the Emperor. This council will be charged with the day to day operations of the alliance, diplomacy (including the creation of ambassadors and/or embassies), implementing changes as set forth by the Body Republic and will govern the admission of new members along with the dismissal of members outside the normal expulsion terms. 3. The Emperor The Emperor is the leader of the alliance. The Emperor will chair both Councils, maintain veto power over both and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he or she sees fit to do so. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. If the Emperor resigns he or she will designate a replacement. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor can not be expelled from the Order unless proof of treason can be submitted. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. Officials Emperor Ivan Moldavi Imperial Regent Vladimir First Alliance Council - Black Adder - Lord Valentine - Koona - Vladimir First War Council - Dilber - Karpathos - TrotskysRevenge - The Mighty Pump Second Alliance Council - Electron Sponge - Lord Valentine - Mussolandia - The Mighty Pump Second War Council - Dilber - Karpathos - Sei Pistole - TrotskysRevenge Third Alliance Council - Moscovy - Rysonia - Sei Pistole - John Kirkland Third War Council - The Mighty Pump - Dilber - TrotskysRevenge - Karpathos Fourth Alliance Council - Rysonia - Moscovy - Electron Sponge - Nosedondekistan Fourth War Council - TrotskysRevenge - Karpathos - Mussolandia - John Kirkland NPO History/News The New Pacific Order was founded by Karpathos as a memorial to a once dead empire in an alternate universe. It is currently undisputably the most powerful alliance in the Cyberverse, due to its unity of vision, determination of will and cohesiveness of action. The NPO is dedicated to the stability and continued order of the Cyber Nations universe. As a military order, the NPO brings stability and cohesiveness to the red team trading sphere. Its members show a suprising tendancy to not only put their order first, but to uphold the NPO command of 'No Man is left behind.' Refusing to back down, the members of the NPO will fight to the last to protect their Emperor and their Order. This has quickly led to the NPO becoming the largest and most powerful alliance in the Cyber Nations universe. For additional information regarding the history of the NPO and the Cyber Nations universe see Category:History. NPO - NAAC War For the main article see: NPO-NAAC War * Declaration of War - February 5, 2006 * Official response from GATO - February 5, 2006 * End of the line for the NAAC - February 6, 2006 * Statement of Victory - February 8, 2006 * NAAC Counter-Statement - by Talost - February 8, 2006 * NAAC request for peace and NPO terms of surrender - February 9, 2006 * Release of NAAC from terms of Surrender - March 20, 2006 * NAAC Response - March 20, 2006 *NAAC second response - March 22, 2006 NPO - ODN War For the main article see: NPO-ODN War * NPO Statement regarding ODN insults - February 13, 2006 * The Domaaka Telegraph - regarding NPO statement - February 13, 2006 * ODN Spy in the NPO - February 19, 2006 * ODN apology for spy - February 20, 2006 * ODN statement regarding spy - February 20, 2006 * ODN Statement regarding KD Nuclear Strike against NPO - February 25, 2006 * War Declaration - February 25, 2006 * Statement regarding fall of ODN - by Yuuzhann tar - February 26, 2006 * ODN Propaganda - claims of NPO double-agents - February 26, 2006 * ODN Propaganda - claims of NPO aggression towards NAAC - February 26, 2006 * New ODN Leadership Due to War - by The Bear Republic - February 27, 2006 * ODN Surrender Terms - March 1, 2006 * ODN Rejection of Surrender Terms - March 1, 2006 * Update on the War - by Trotskys Revenge - March 1, 2006 * Statement regarding flight of ODN war-mongers (leaders) - by John Kirkland - March 1, 2006 * NPO Withdrawal of Surrender terms due to spying - March 2, 2006 * ODN Propaganda - by Neboe - March 2, 2006 * Update on the War - by The Mighty Pump - March 8, 2006 * Update on the War - by John Kirkland - March 17, 2006 * Statement by KD - On Nuclear attack against NPO - March 17, 2006 * Statement regarding ODN rejection of surrender terms - March 20, 2006 * Statement on ODN espionage - by depraved of GATO - March 21, 2006 * Statement regarding ODN stubborness - March 28, 2006 * Counter-statement by ODN - March 29, 2006 * A look into a long war - An opinion piece by Gerald Meanĕ of GATO - March 29, 2006 * Accepted ODN Surrender Terms - April 11, 2006 * Victory! - ODN Surrenders! - April 12, 2006 * New Release on KD - Pacifian Vengeance - April 24, 2006 *Reparation Payments Completed - May 1, 2006 NPO - ICSN War * Spy from ICSN is revealed - April 26, 2006 * War Declaration - April 26, 2006 * ODN Statement regarding ICSN refugees - April 26, 2006 * Events leading up to War - by Matthijs - April 27, 2006 * Destruction of the ICSN - from NKOS - April 27, 2006 * ISCN Failed Propaganda - NKOS admits to spying - April 27, 2006 * LawtonPrk Request for peace - April 29, 2006 Other News * Rise of the NPO - January 29, 2006 * The Dove Doctrine - A non-aggression pact between the nations of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and the New Pacific Order - February 8, 2006 * Celebration of Peace between GATO, Legion, and NPO - February 17, 2006 * Moozimo goes AWOL - Points nukes at NPO leadership - March 25, 2006 * NPO strikes a blow for freedom - Moozimo is glassed - March 25, 2006 * The World of Ivan II - April 2, 2006 * NPO Statement against Nuclear rogues - April 3, 2006 * The Imperial Accord - The Legion/NPO Alliance - April 22, 2006 * Interview with Emperor Moldavi - April 29, 2006 * Fourth Term Election Results - May 1, 2006